


С тобой мне ничего не страшно

by kiraeller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraeller/pseuds/kiraeller
Summary: — Ты очень… — Кагеяма нахмурился подбирая слова. — Свободный. Раскрепощенный? Тебе не страшно?Хината беззаботно улыбнулся.— Ну, это же ты.Кагеяма совсем засмущался и откинулся на спину, утягивая Хинату за собой.— С тобой мне ничего не страшно, Тобио.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	С тобой мне ничего не страшно

— Но, Кагеяма, это не честно, — Хината осел на кровать, и его глаза заблестели от слез. — Мне тоже хочется. Да и вообще, я тоже мужчина!  
Кагеяма вздрогнул.  
— А чего ревешь тогда? — буркнул он в ответ.  
— А с каких пор мужчинам плакать нельзя, — огрызнулся Шо.  
Кагеяма цокнул.  
— Да зачем тебе это вообще?  
— Ну, я никогда этого не пробовал, а мне интересно, — он сделал паузу. — Но если не хочешь, я тогда попрошу кого-нибудь ещё.  
Кагеяма испуганно схватил Хинату за руку.  
— Не смей, — громче, чем было нужно, рявкнул он.  
Хината только усмехнулся.  
— О, так ты все-таки не против? — он разжал пальцы Тобио и взял его за руку.  
Кагеяма опустил голову, но все равно было видно, как сильно он покраснел.  
— Ладно… — тихо ответил он, — Только, чтобы не больно было.  
Хината засиял и кинулся обниматься.  
— Спасибо, Тобио, — тихо сказал он. — Я обещаю, тебе не будет больно.  
Шо поцеловал Кагеяму в шею.  
— Ты прямо сейчас хочешь? — испуганно спросил Кагеяма, отодвигая его рукой.  
— Да, — почему-то шепотом ответил Хината.  
Кагеяма расслабился и подвинулся ближе. Хината обнял в ответ, а потом утянул его в поцелуй. Мокрый и напористый. Кагеяма по привычке попытался перехватить инициативу, но Хината отстранился и провел пальцами по губам. А потом надавил, чтобы Кагеяма открыл рот, но тот сжал зубы. Хината нежно погладил его по щеке.  
— Пожалуйста, Тобио, — Хината посмотрел ему в глаза, и Кагеяма нахмурился, но закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот. Хината как заворожённый провел по податливым губам и погрузил палец в рот. Мягкий язык, острые зубы, Шо перевел взгляд и столкнулся с затуманенным взглядом. Когда Кагеяма осознал, тут же вытолкнул пальцы и закрылся руками.  
— Тобио, — Хината приблизился, но Кагеяма только сильнее закрыл лицо руками. — Все хорошо, не бойся.  
— Это унизительно, — сказал Кагеяма.  
— Нет, с чего ты это решил? — Хината обнял его и положил голову на плечо. — Я знаю, как это может быть приятно и как тяжело не терять голову при этом.  
Кагеяма от удивления убрал руки и уставился на Хинату. Тот только поднял брови в немом вопросе.  
— Ты очень… — Кагеяма нахмурился подбирая слова. — Свободный. Раскрепощенный? Тебе не страшно?  
Хината беззаботно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, это же ты.  
Кагеяма совсем засмущался и откинулся на спину, утягивая Хинату за собой.  
— С тобой мне ничего не страшно, Тобио.  
Кагеяма уткнулся в плечо Хинате, в попытке спрятать свои пылающие щеки.  
— Ладно, я попробую. Но, Шо, это не так просто, дай мне время, хорошо?  
Хината улыбнулся своей самой лучезарной улыбкой.  
— Если хочешь, мы можем подождать…  
— Нет-нет, — перебил Кагеяма. — Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим. Просто…  
— Я понял, не давить, дать время.  
Хината счастливо рассмеялся и прижался в теплом объятии. Они так лежали некоторое время, а потом Хината медленно приподнялся на локтях и начал рассматривать Тобио, наклонив голову. Кагеяма не выдержал первый и потянулся за поцелуем. Он получился жадный, и никто из них не хотел уступать. Они потянулись снимать друг с друга одежду, а после прижались друг к другу, чувствуя тепло тел и возбуждение. Было приятно, как обычно с Хинатой, он так расслабился, что не заметил, как остался без трусов, а Шо уже выливал смазку на руку. От этого зрелища стало одновременно очень горячо и очень не по себе.  
— Расслабься, я еще ничего не сделал, — Хината погладил его свободной рукой по ноге, успокаивая.  
— Я… не… — Кагеяма как загипнотизированный смотрел на руку Шо, блестящую от смазки. Но его пугало не это, а то, что внутри него появилось любопытство. Пугало то, что у него появилось желание.  
Хината кажется уловил его колебания и смазав вход, сразу вставил палец. Кагеяма успел только вздохнуть от удивления. Больно не было, просто непривычно. Хината успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и начал целовать, двигаясь к паху. Кагеяма зарылся руками в волосы Хинате, двигаясь ближе. Шо не стал тянуть и взял в рот, одновременно начиная двигать пальцами внутри. Кагеяма не смог подавить стон. Это было приятно. Даже слишком. Ему пришлось закусить руку, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Хината убрал его руку от лица и прижал ее к кровати. Вдруг в голове появилась мысль, что он делал это с Хинатой. И не один раз. Он специально держал ему руки, чтобы Шо не мог заглушить стоны. Делал все очень медленно, чтобы он умолял о большем. Заставлял его вслух просить, не обращая внимания на слезы в глазах. Стало не по себе. Какой же он мудак. Это же невыносимо.  
— Прости, Шо, — Хината испуганно уставился на Кагеяму, вытаскивая пыльцы.  
— Тобио? Больно? Где болит? — он обеспокоенно его осмотрел. — Ты плачешь? Не плачь, пожалуйста.  
Он лег на бок и обнял Кагеяму прижимая его к себе и целуя в лоб.  
— Все, я больше не буду, — сказал Хината. Кагеяма кое-как справился с собой и смог сказать.  
— Все нормально, — он прижался к губам Шо в коротком поцелуе. Какой же он прекрасный, чуткий, отзывчивый, самый лучший. Когда-нибудь Кагеяма будет достаточно смелым, чтобы все это сказать.  
— Прости, Шо. Я просто подумал, что я был таким мудаком.  
Хината приподнялся на локте и удивлённо уставился на Тобио.  
— Ты о чём?  
Кагеяма спрятал лицо.  
— Я вспомнил, как я тебя мучал, заставлял просить, до слез тебя доводил. Какой же я мудак.  
Хината только сильнее озадачился.  
Он задумался. Крепко задумался, это для него было необычно.  
— Хм, я никогда не думал об этом так, — наконец сказал он. — Знаешь, я думаю, это было даже круто, я в такие моменты сильнее кончал.  
Кагеяма даже смутился от прямоты. И как он сказал это, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Дурак, — вырвалось у Тобио. Это только развеселило Хинату.  
— Я даже не думал об этом. Просто не парься, я на тебя не в обиде.  
Они прижались друг к другу.  
— Сильнее кончал, говоришь? — тихо произнес Кагеяма.  
— А, ну… — Хината нервно засмеялся. — Это… Вообще не бери в голову.  
Кагеяма навис над Шо и глубоко поцеловал. После таких слов захотелось Хинату до звёзд в глазах. Но у того были свои планы. Шо опрокинул Кагеяму на спину и теперь сам нависал сверху и целовал глубоко и мокро. Он устроился между разведенных ног и прижался своим членом к его.  
— Так, на чем мы остановились, — тихо сказал Хината.  
Кагеяма глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, раздвигая ноги пошире. Глаза Шо загорелись, он смотрел с таким щенячьим восторгом. Тобио собрался с духом и глубоко вздохнул, сказал.  
— Я думаю, уже можно.  
Хината недоумевающе смотрел на него пару секунд, потом на его лице появилось понимание. А после и яркий румянец.  
— А… Да… — он трясущимися руками нащупал презерватив и кое-как натянул его. Кагеяма только наблюдал за ним, поглаживая его ногу. Хината такой милый, даже когда делает вид, что он уверен в себе.  
— Я так тебя хочу, — Кагеяма понял, что он сказал это вслух.  
Хината застонал и приблизился для поцелуя, прижался близко-близко и Кагеяма почувствовал как сильно возбужден Хината и с восторгом прижался в ответ. Было невыносимо стыдно, но Кагеяма боролся с этим чувством. Он старался изо всех сил для Шо. Правда, открыть глаза он боялся. Тобио почувствовал скользкие пальцы и не сдержал стона. Хината немного его подготовил и, отстранившись, спросил.  
— Ты готов? — Кагеяма закивал. — Посмотри на меня.  
В ответ он замотал головой. Хината нежно поцеловал его и еле слышно прямо в губы выдохнул.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Кагеяма открыл глаза и встретился с полным желания взглядом Шо. Они смотрели друг на друга пару мгновений, а потом прижались в нетерпеливом, но нежном поцелуе.  
— Тобио, — Хината приставил свой член к входу. Кагеяма удивлённо выдохнул и потерся, привыкая. Шо толкнулся внутрь, застонал, уткнувшись в шею. Кагеяма поморщился от ощущений. Но тут он услышал, как Хината шепчет, что ему хорошо. Полный восхищения шепот посылал мурашки по всему телу. Кагеяма на пробу толкнулся ближе и…  
— Шо-о… — он застонал так громко, но было так хорошо, что он не обратил внимания.  
Хината начал двигаться и продолжил целовать шею. Проводил языком, прикусывал, но так нежно. Кагеяма уже не пытался сдерживаться, стонал и просил ещё. И Хината давал ему еще. Выбиваясь глубже, прижимаясь ближе, целовал так, что Кагеяма терял связь с реальностью. Шо ускорился и застонал.  
— Я так близко, — он просунул руку между ними и сжал член Тобио.  
— Шо, я сейчас… — Кагеяма громко застонал, изливаясь ему в руку. Хината сделал последний толчок и замер, уткнувшись в его плечо. Они лежали так, вцепившись друг в друга, некоторое время, тяжело дыша. Потом Хината перекатился на бок и прижался к Тобио.  
— Ну, как тебе? — неуверенно спросил Шо.  
Кагеяма повернулся к нему и серьезно сказал.  
— С тобой мне ничего не страшно, Шо.  
Хината заулыбался в ответ.  
— Я так счастлив! — он поцеловал Кагеяму, продолжая улыбаться. — Я люблю тебя.  
Тобио вздрогнул, как он делал всегда, когда Хината признавался ему.  
— Я тебя тоже, — тихо ответил он, краснея.  
Он все же не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку.


End file.
